


Fervor//Eren x Reader One-Shot

by taylormaede



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Sex, F/M, First Time, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormaede/pseuds/taylormaede
Summary: You felt nothing but worthless in the Survey Corps. Your recklessness almost cost you your life. But he made you realize you were loved no matter what.





	Fervor//Eren x Reader One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So an old friend helped me with this idea for a scene with my OC and Eren, and I decided to still use the idea with some changes. Also this is my first attempt at writing NSFW and me being vanilla af it was hard to write. (Also heads up I’m a huge slut for Eren so this was enjoyable to write( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

You heard the door slam. You already knew what was coming. You could feel the steaming rage radiating off of him. You weren’t surprised, especially with how easily angered he could get. But this time it was different, he had a reason to be furious—you were reckless in the last mission outside the Walls. You could’ve gotten yourself and your other comrades killed out there. You were luckily no one got hurt, and that you only got out with one minor injury.

It was no secret that you and Eren have gotten a lot closer since you joined the Survey Corps. You had to admit, despite his temper and his crazy banters on how he would kill all the Titans, you found yourself infatuated with him back in your days as a Cadet. But now the years have gone by, and you couldn’t help but develop strong feelings for him. Little did you know he also felt the same.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” he muttered.

You didn’t look at him. You couldn’t bring yourself to look up. “Eren, please don’t yell at me,” you said in a low tone. “I know you’re mad—”

“Oh, I’m way past that,” he interrupted. “How could be so stupid?! Do you have any idea how many people you nearly got killed outside of those Walls?! Hell, we almost lost you to one of them!”

You didn’t want to start a fight. You acknowledged your mistakes, but at the same time the thought of you almost being the cause of your comrades’ death—you couldn’t bear to have that burden on your shoulders. But the words that came out of his mouth stung like daggers.

“Well what the hell do you want me to say, Eren?! ‘I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful when we’re about to be Titan fodder?!’ I pretty much already sealed my fate when I signed up for the Scouts, so I don’t need you to get in my face and yell at me for a mistake I made!”

Eren was taken aback by your outburst. Never in his life had he seen you get this angry, especially at him. It was really unlike you.

You turned so your back was facing him. You didn’t want him to see that your eyes were starting to tear up. There was a lingering silence between the two of you, so you knew he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. You looked down at your bandaged arm.

“I’m sorry, okay?” you said in a low, shaky voice. “I just got tired of having to deal with everyone else having to save my ass while I just sat there like a fucking coward...I thought maybe if I jumped into action, I could’ve done my part as a soldier.” You looked at your arm in shame. “But you said it yourself, not everyone is cut out to be a soldier if they can’t handle it...just go ahead and say it, I’m fucking weak!”

“You’re not weak, (Name)!” He was raising his voice again. “Believe it or not, despite what you did, you’ve still done a lot more for us to help. You have so many people here who love you. Do you know how devastated everyone would be if they lost you...if _I_ lost you??”

You glanced over your shoulder at him when he said that. You couldn’t explain it, but those wording s really stuck out to you. Would he really care if he did lose you?

“You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit, (Name),” he spoke in a more gentle tone, “so don’t go telling yourself you’re weak.”

There was a lingering silence between you two. You wanted to believe he was right. Still, you shook your head and looked away.

“That’s not true, Eren. I’m not strong and you know it.” You looked down. “Just face it, I’m not worth being here...you should’ve just left me behind with the Titans.”

At that moment, he approached you. He roughly turned you around and pinned your against the wall as he looked you in the eye. You could see the fury in his green eyes, that it honest to God scared you. “ _I_ need you, okay?!” he hissed.

Before you could respond, he immediately shut you up by pressing his lips against yours. You were left in utter shock for a split second, but...you found yourself wrapping your arms around his body as the kiss grew more heated between the two of you.

Eren has never been this way around anyone before. When he was with you, he felt like an actual human being. Aside from his closest friends, you reminded him he wasn’t a monster he was constantly ridiculed of being the one thing he hates so much. You made him feel human again. He could just be _him_.

Your fingers ran through his brown locks as you let his tongue explore your mouth. You were close enough to feel him start to harden. He slowly pulled away from you to catch your breaths, a little too soon, you thought.

You looked deep into his green eyes, seeing the mixture of love and lust. “If you need me so badly...” You grabbed him by the jacket to pull him closer to your body, “then take me.”

Eren was taken aback by your dominance (he always thought of you as the opposite); it was quite a turn-on to see this side of you, he’d have to admit. He didn’t hesitate to bring you into another passionate kiss as he pinned you against the wall once more. He pulled away once more and moved down to kiss your collarbone. You tilted your head as he nipped at your soft spot, earning a breathy moan from you. You tugged at the fabric of his jacket, trying to bring yourself closer to his body.

He tried to thrust against you as your hand slid down to his cock. He gasped when he felt your touch. You knew he wanted this just as bad as you.

You pushed him down onto the bed. You fiddled with his gear straps whereas he did the same to you, both of you trying your hardest to get them off. They were truly a huge pain to unbuckle. Buy didn’t care in that moment. You just wanted him.

Finally you managed to get those troublesome straps off. Just as you managed to get his shirt off, he immediately overpowered you and turned you onto your back as he hovered over you. He leaned in and started to kiss your neck, whereas you bit your lip to suppress a moan and your hands were all over his toned abs. Even though you were below the castle, you two were still quite loud. Well, it’s not like you expected Eren to keep himself quiet.

He started to unbutton your shirt. You felt the heat travel up to your face when he pelted your chest with kisses as his hands wandered the expanse of your chest. You gripped the sheets as his hands explored the rest of your body.

This was something you weren’t used to, you’ve never done something this far. But God only knows how much time both of you had left in this cruel world, and it might as well be with someone you love. It just felt right.

You shuttered as he yanked your pants and undergarments off. He looked down at you, studying your body before he leaned in and kissed your lips once more whilst he slipped a finger inside of you. You moaned in pleasure as he fingered you, the volume only reduced due to the kisses. You felt him slip another finger in as he continues to flick your clit. You withered at the new sensation. Your thoughts were very hazy, you couldn’t think straight at all in that moment.

Just before you reached your climax, he already took his fingers out, earning a small whimper from you when he stopped. You looked up at him until you noticed him unbuttoning his pants.

He could sense that he was hesitant. He was inexperienced himself. He wanted this, but he was afraid to hurt you. He immediately stopped and looked down into your (color) eyes, as though asking if you were really ready for this. His eyes were gentle and questioning rather than fueled with rage.

You touched his face gently. “I-it’s okay,” you assured him.

That gave him a little more confidence. You spread your legs further as you felt him enter inside of you. He gasped, panting heavily as you gripped the sheets, not used to this new sensation. The pain was immediately forgotten as it turned into pleasure.

“A-ah, fuck,” he gasped. You could tell he was still holding back as he slowly starting thrusting, but after awhile, he later picked up the pace as he started to thrust faster. You tried your hardest to keep your voice down as you suppressed a moan. Your breathing grew more rigid and your mind was hazy whereas he was moaning just as loud, as if not caring if they were heard. To him, nothing else mattered in that moment except for being with you.

You and him climaxed at the same time. You were lucky you didn’t call attention to yourselves if Eren hadn’t leaned in and kissed your lips with such passion and silencing both of your moans. When he pulled away, he collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily as he felt warn out.

“...Sorry,” he gasped.

“Don’t be.” You wrapped your arms around him, running your fingers through his sweaty locks.

He listened to your heartbeat as his breathing calmed down. “Just...don’t ever call yourself weak again, you’re more than that...” His fingers were intertwined with yours. “...I cant lose you, too.”

You slowly nodded as you held him in your arms. “I promise.”

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama & Kodansha


End file.
